Coming of Age
Venice, Italy: Sophie Casterwill's house Lok's father's diary, now fixed thanks to Sophie's power, leads the Huntik team to Greece looking for access to Atlantis. Thessalonica, Greece Avoiding the attacks launched by the ruthless Rassimov and the Organization, Lok finds an old Oracle who tells him that the access to Atlantis is hidden among the ruins of the Temple of Poseidon. Synopsis The Huntik team travels to Atlantis on their quest for the Amulet of Will. Lok starts to become stronger and show his true potential. The team finds Atlantis, but four tests await them. Plot ;Council Meeting Back at the Huntik International HQ in Manhattan, New York, Metz introduces the Foundation's new Seekers to the Council members, who are surprised to have the son of Eathon Lambert fighting by their side. Metz also reminds them that if the Huntik Foundation wants to win against the Professor, then they must put their differences aside and work together. ;An Historic Battle As the meeting takes place, the Huntik team arrives at an underground passage in Thessalonica, Greece, that leads to a room covered with burns as an indication of a major battle. Dante then uses his Holotome to recreate the battle, showing a battle between Eathon Lambert and four of the Professor's Suits. He had invoked two Titans, Dendras and Jirwolf, although the outcome of the battle is unclear. After viewing this battle, the team head toward a door with four different pairs of stone buttons, but Lok picks the most obvious one, saying that they might not find the right answer by thinking too much. Meanwhile, Rassimov and his Suits, still in the Temple of Poseidon on the surface, try to uncover the secret passage. One of the Suits tells Rassimov that the key must be the book that Lok had. Rassimov shows him a page of Eathon Lambert's journal which reveals the passage. ;Journey to Atlantis After passing through the door, the Huntik team find themselves on a cliff, surrounded by a bubble of oxygen. Lok and Cherit determine that it is indeed Atlantis, and then they decide that they have to swim from there. While swimming, Cherit is caught by a shark, but Dante uses Stoneglove to open the shark's mouth so Zhalia Moon can get Cherit. When they reach the bubble surrounding Atlantis, they fall to the ground as Dante uses Featherdrop to catch Zhalia. Lok tries to do the same, but he misjudges her landing which results in her landing on top of him. ;The Test of Bravery In Atlantis, they reach a fortress and are confronted with four tests from the Mermen: tests of bravery, skill, intelligence, and nobility. Lok, confronted with bravery, has to pass through flames, knowing they are false. Though the illusion emits heat, Lok passes through unphased and unscathed. ;The Test of Prowess faces the Mermen]] Dante, faced with skill, must battle three mermen Seekers with powers of the Casterwill family. When Dante invokes Caliban, the mermen each invoke a Caliban Ocean Warrior Titan. In response, Dante invokes Metagolem, but the mermen counter with three powerful Coralgolem Titans while telling Dante that they can each invoke equivalent Titans to any that he summons. In an act of wisdom, Dante calls forth Behemoth, which the mermen are unable to counter as Legendary Titans are unique, having no equivalents. Though he passes the test, Dante faints due to invoking so many powerful Titans. ;The Test of Intelligence Sophie Casterwill chooses the test of intelligence, forcing Zhalia Moon to take the final test. Her sole question is how many temples the people of Atlantis built. Remembering that this is a test of intelligence, not memory, Sophie recalls that while there were five built in Atlantis, there was also a sixth temple on the surface, the Temple of Poseidon, built by the population of Atlantis as a secret passage. ;The Test of Nobility Finally, Zhalia is confronted with the test of nobility. She is initially unsure of herself, thanks to her past with the Organization, but it is the very confession of this past that allows her to pass the test as the real test is of inner nobleness. In regretting everything she had done, she showed herself to have a pure heart. ;Fight of Will Having passed the tests, the Casterwill guardian leads them toward the Amulet of Will. However, Rassimov's team interrupts and battles against them. Unfortunately for Rassimov, Lok manages to show his true potential, letting all of his fury and rage out against Rassimov, who retreats. As the guardian goes to open the door, he comments that he almost did not remember how to open the door because over ten thousand years had passed since he opened it. Lok takes this to mean that his father either did not make it to Atlantis or had not survived in his battle. Though Lok is very upset about it, Sophie cheers him up and convinces Lok to solve the puzzle containing the amulet. Lok successfully solves it, gaining the Amulet of Will to finally complete their mission to obtain it. Gallery S1E21 Jirwolf Bonelasher.jpg|Jirwolf takes on two Bonelasher Titans S1E20_Huntik_team_Holotome.png|The team arrive at Atlantis S1E21 Metagolem Coralgolem.jpg|Metagolem is overpowered by the equivalent Coralgolem S1E21_Caliban_Ocean_Warrior_Caliban.jpg|Caliban is outnumbered by the Caliban Ocean Warrior S1E21_Rassimov_Kopesh_Thornment.jpg|Rassimov invokes Kopesh and Thornment S1E21_Kopesh_Freelancer.png|Kopesh and Freelancer fight S1E21_Lok_invokes.jpg|Lok invokes Baselaird S1E21_Lok_Baselaird.jpg|Lok and Baselaird dodge Rassimov's attacks S1E21_Baselaird_Anubian.png|Baselaird takes down Anubian S1E21 Rassimov Lok Thundercut.jpg|Rassimov attacks Lok S1E21_Lok_sad.jpg|Lok may never find his father... S1E21_Amulet_of_Will_team.jpg|..but completes his goal Titan Profiles pl:Egzamin dojrzałości 1 21 21